


Orbiting the Sun

by JekkieFan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Drinking to Cope, Good W. D. Gaster, Grillby's Restaurant (Undertale), Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Accident W. D. Gaster, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Prompt Fic, W. D. Gaster Needs a Hug, grillstertember, rated for drinking, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekkieFan/pseuds/JekkieFan
Summary: Gaster sat on his bar stool as he watched Grillby work. The skeleton had been doing this since morning, when Grillby gave him his coffee. Gaster didn’t even order. And yet there was a warm cup filled with the aromatic beverage.In which Gaster tries to see if Grillby remembers him.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Orbiting the Sun

He missed the sunlight.

A determined human has freed all of those trapped under Mt. Ebott. As well as release the old, royal scientist from the darkest void. He’d forgotten the sun’s comforting warmth. Just like how everyone forgot him.

Gaster sat on his bar stool as he watched Grillby work. The skeleton had been doing this since morning, when Grillby gave him his coffee. Gaster didn’t even order. And yet there was a warm cup filled with the aromatic beverage.

It was made just the way Gaster likes it.

But when Gaster asked if Grillby knew his name, Grillby gave him a confused, “No...”

Now Gaster was observing the bartender. Looking for any more hints. Looking for something… _anything_. Any indication that somewhere, deep in his soul, Grillby still remembered him. Something that said Grillby still loved him. Something to say the coffee wasn’t an accident.

It was night, and Grillby was mixing a drink for a couple customers. His hands moved expertly fast and careful. Never once spilling a single drop. The couple gasped in awe at the little show, and tipped him after he poured their drinks. Gaster forgot how many drinks he had. His head was starting to getting foggy. But he couldn’t bear to leave just yet. Gaster waved Grillby over, and asked for another drink. He watched the elemental’s face. Waiting.

“… Coming up.” And Grillby went to work on the drink.

Gaster sighed, letting his skull hang down. He gazed at his hands. Phalanges connected to the metacarpals, and held together by magic. Through the holes in the bones of his palms, he saw the shining circles of condensation on the table. Gaster tried to rub the stiff ache out of the empty space in his hands. _Must be raining_ _somewhere._

A glass slid towards him.

Gaster looked up.

Grillby’s was standing there. And his light was warm. He could sink into it forever. Gaster knows he could. All the forgotten nights that he spent wrapped up in those arms was a testament to that.

The elemental’s light flickered questioningly. He looked like he was searching for something. “… Were you… from Snowdin?”

Gaster’s soul leapt. “Yes,” he signed, “I lived there for a time.” Then he quickly added. “Have you seen me before?”

Grillby smirked. “You keep asking that… I haven’t seen you… before today…”

Gaster fell from his euphoric high. He nodded.

Grillby flung a towel over his shoulder, and walked away.

Gaster watched him leave behind the bar to bust tables. _You’_ _re_ _driv_ _ing_ _me crazy,_ Gaster thought as he downed his glass. _I wish I knew for sure._ The rest of the night faded into a haze.

He missed the sunlight.

It surrounded Gaster like a comforting embrace. He never wanted it to end. This was his light in his own darkness. Through the haze Gaster felt himself being laid down. The light drifted away. He wanted to get closer. But he was forced to orbit with this distance between them.

As Gaster nodded off, he noticed the foreign pattern in the blanket. _Warm_ , was his single thought as he fell asleep.

Grillby watched the sleeping stranger on his couch. He had too many questions. Mostly he wondered why he brought this drunk skeleton up into his apartment.

And why he seemed so familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Grillstertember prompt "Slumber party" and the Sunday Romance prompt "You're driving me crazy."
> 
> D... does it count as a slumber party if Grillby lets Gaster sleep on his couch? Well, let's say it does. I actually finished a prompt before midnight! Whoo!!! I might write another one shot for Grillstertember. I just miss my boys. It's been so much fun writing them. Also I think the concert refueled my passion for Undertale. I cried so much when they transitioned from "Run" into "Memory."
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed this please leave a comment or kudos! Or not. I don't control you.


End file.
